Love Is Hard To Come By
by with love - Elincia
Summary: A series of oneshots. Rated T for future chapters. YoruSoi
1. Feelings Are Hard To Ignore, Soi Fong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just being able to watch/read it is enough for me :D**

**Just a series of one-shots for YoruSoi. Hope you all like them : )**

**Title: Feelings Are Hard To Ignore, Soi Fong's Part**

**Summary: Soi Fong's thoughts of her feelings for Yoruichi. Takes place before Urahara's exile.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi Fong hadn't meant to fall for her. It was out of the question, for a relationship with her mentor and captain. She was the princess, to make matters worse. Not only that…but the goddess only saw her as a friend, a subordinate…if not anything else.

Yoruichi Shihouin… The woman she had not meant to have her feelings of devotion become something else, something more…but wanted to all the same. She was guilty as charged and afraid of what would happened if the playful woman had somehow found out the carnal desire her little bee felt for her.

The long yet subtle glances of longing and the fiery hot blushes that come over her in just the lightest of touches… Soi Fong already had a suspicion that she knew… Yoruichi-sama knew.

"_Yoruichi-sama?"_

"_Hm? What is it Soi Fong?"_

_Soi glanced at Yoruichi, the care-free grin on her face captivating but tore her gaze away when she felt a small blush come on her cheeks. "Uh, well… I was wondering…" She was tapping with her fingers now and her eyes quickly looked around nervously. "Uh…"_

_She flinched just barely visibly when a light tanned hand placed itself on her shoulder. "You know," the princess started with a teasing grin, "I've always wondered why you blush around me." _

_Soi Fong let out a small squeak of surprise and blushed hotly when Yoruichi leaned forward so her face was right in front of Soi's. "You were saying…?"_

"_Yoruichi-sama…uh," She took a deep breath and blurted out, "Have you ever loved someone?"_

_Soi felt her whole body stiffen as the goddess of flash blinked a few times and cocked her head to the side, her golden topaz eyes giving her subordinate a curious gaze. "Have I ever loved someone?" she repeated. _

_Soi slowly nodded and gulped, afraid if she would get scolded for asking such a question. She was shocked to find a grin appear on her beloved princess's face. "Of course I do," she answered, her eyes twinkling mischievously, "You, no duh."_

_Soi Fong almost fainted. "W-what?" she asked, stunned. "M-me?" She pointed at herself meekly._

_The goddess pouted. "What? My little bee doesn't feel the same?" A lighthearted laugh came from the older woman's lips as another blush took over Soi. Yoruichi pulled her closer and whispered, with a glint in her eye, "C'mon, Soi Fong. I'm sure you feel the same way, right?" The grin on her face was wide and teasing._

_But they were interrupted by none other than Urahara Kisuke, the captain of 12__th__ division and childhood friend of Yoruichi. "Oi, Yoruichi! Gotta talk to ya so could you please pause your seduction?"_

_The princess's eyes flashed back, worry or annoyance coming over, but then it turned to its usual playfulness. "Be right back," she whispered, the grin on her face never fading as she went up to her friend._

_Soi could only think about the words she and her mistress had exchanged, the knowing grin on her lips and…maybe even the hungry gaze in her beautiful eyes that clearly told…she knew._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go. I'm thinking of adding more to it but… Shrugs. Tell me what you think and, hope you liked it : ) And it sounds like a beginning of a story but no, it's not. The next one-shot will be a continue of this, but Yoruichi's thoughts when she runs away.**


	2. Feelings Are Hard To Ignore, Yoruichi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! Though, I do have 3 shirts, 3 posters, and volumes of it! XD**

**Title: Feelings Are Hard To Ignore, Yoruichi's Part**

**Summary: Yoruichi thinks back and wonders about Soi Fong. After she runs away with Kisuke.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urahara watched her stand and leave the table, heading for her room. "Going to sleep already? That's not like you."

The ex-shinigami glanced back and smirked. "Oh, yeah? Then what would I be doing, if not sleeping?"

The sandy-haired man flipped out his fan and leaned back in his chair. "Oh, well… If I know you, it would be partying all night, sleep at 2 or 3 in the morning, and wake somewhere off in the afternoon." He grinned when she huffed and crossed her arms. "Huh, you know me too well."

"Yes, I do."

She glanced back again and started walking out. "I'm still going to sleep, no use trying to stop me." She heard him chuckle as she closed the door behind her and flopped down on her bed. Her room wasn't tidy, but it wasn't a mess either.

"_Yoruichi-sama! Are you sure this is your room?!"_

The cocoa-skinned woman chuckled at the memory when she had brought her shy subordinate to her room the first time. Everything was a mess and she remembered watching the girl's swift and somewhat graceful movements as she grumbled under her breath, helping the princess clean her room.

"_You should always keep your room neat and organized at least, you're a captain you know," Soi Fong scolded her, a stern look in her features as the woman only gave her a sheepish grin that slowly turned into a smirk. _

"_Well, there's one thing I gained from it."_

_At this Soi Fong rolled her eyes. It wasn't everyday the small girl would be scolding and not stuttering with the princess but Soi Fong, being a complete neat-and-tidy person, couldn't believe the princess kept her room a mess. 'Like a tornado hit' she mused. "Oh, yeah? And what would that be?" she asked sarcastically._

_Yoruichi quickly glided to her and pressed their bodies together, catching her off guard. She flashed her signature grin as Soi blushed. "I got to spend some extra time with you."_

The woman sighed and turned in her bed. Thinking of Soi right now pained her so she pushed those thoughts away. She knew Soi Fong loved her. The looks she gave her when she thought she wasn't paying attention, the loving touch of her hand in her hair as Yoruichi laid on her lap, and the conversations they had between them… And now, she probably had broken the girl's heart. Leaving without saying goodbye and without even the assurance that she would be coming back.

It wasn't the first time she wondered if the freedom she now had was worth all this. She had never told Soi that she loved her, the word unused to her lips. Now, she wanted nothing more than to whisper it into Soi's ear…and hear her whisper it back.


	3. Thunderstorms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Hey, sorry if the two are a little OOC.**

**Title: Thunderstorms**

**Summary: Yoruichi's night with Soi was ruined by nothing other than a thunderstorm.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi was searching for Soi.

Number1 reason why: She needed someone to take her mind off the thunderstorm.

2nd Reason: She was slowly, no, _rapidly _becoming frantic.

"Soi Fong?" she called out into the darkness. The lightning had cut off the electricity. Then she heard it, a few crashes that sounded like broken glass.

"Shit! Why the hell would--" The rest turned into grumbles.

Yoruichi whipped her head and found a slightly visible outline of a person. "Soi Fong?" she called out quietly, fear creeping into her voice. "Is that you?"

She yelped and jumped in place as a soft hand grabbed her by the arm. "Sheesh, it's only me Yoruichi." The princess quickly looked up and down at the person and found it was indeed Soi, to her relief.

She sighed and clutched her thumping heart. Lightly slapping Soi on the arm, she scolded her, "Don't scare me like that. Where'd you go anyway?"

Soi smirked at the woman's tone of voice. "Not really important now that I'm here, is it?"

Yoruichi scowled and moved a little closer to Soi. "Whatever, just don't leave me again, okay? I _hate _thunderstorms…"

This made the captain chuckle and in return, received a catlike glare. "You find this funny?" the cocoa-skinned woman demanded as Soi's chuckling slowly became an odd sort of giggle-laugh.

Amusement lighting up her grey eyes, she replied, "Honestly Yoruichi, I would think you'd be over this phobia by now."

"Oh, yeah? It's not like _you're _afraid of nothing." She placed her hands on her hip as Soi stayed amused.

"Let's get going, Yoruichi. I guess we'll have to skip that sake battle of yours and might as well go to sleep."

The princess gawked at her as Soi Fong made her way into Yoruichi's room. "W-what?! But it's my _special _sake! And, hey! You changed the subject! Soi Fong!!" Not wanting to be left alone in the dark, she grudgingly followed Soi into the bedroom.


	4. Babysitting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Title: Babysitting**

**Summary: Yoruichi has some teasing to do…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Soi Fong?"

Yoruichi grinned up at the captain who was busying herself with paperwork. When the small captain didn't look up however, the grin turned into a pout. "Soi Fong, why do you insist on doing paperwork?"

The captain's silver eyes glanced up this time but continued to write her report. "…Why do _you _insist on asking me?"

Yoruichi pouted once more but the grin was back. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, the coca-skinned woman leaned forward on the desk, her grin widening as Soi ignored her movement.

But when no response came from the playful woman, Soi Fong looked up to see what it was that quieted the princess. "Yoruichi!" she gasped, her eyes widening as she fell backwards from the close proximity of the goddess.

The stoic woman gritted her teeth and rubbed her head. Propping herself up on elbows, she glared at the woman who only chuckled behind a hand. "Don't you have anything better to do then embarrassing me?" she demanded as the princess's chuckling stopped to a pause.

Yoruichi blinked twice and then broke out a happy grin. "Yep, and fortunately for us, they all include you!" She gave Soi an innocent smile of glee as Soi let out a groan of despair.

Why does Yoruichi always end up with her when she wants to play?


	5. Mistaken Identity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. How many times do I have to say it?**

**Title: Mistaken Identity**

**Summary: Soi Fong thinks she finds another black cat but it turns out to be Yoruichi. Yoruichi learns that Soi Fong can be **_**very**_** much of a child when she sees a cat…especially a black one.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi didn't have time to react when she heard a squeal behind her. She was instantly tackled into a tight embrace of her little bee as Soi Fong nuzzled into her soft black fur.

"Wait till Yoruichi-sama sees you, neko-chan!" Soi Fong said as she hugged the cat tighter. "Neko-chan is so cute!"

Yoruichi squirmed in Soi's tight grip and tried to say something but she couldn't breath. _I've got to show her how to handle a cat!_ she thought as her mind began to swim and the next thing she knew, she was knocked out from the lack of air in her lungs.

Soi Fong didn't notice this as she continued to talk to the unconscious cat while looking for her Yoruichi-sama. She blinked down and brought Yoruichi's cat face in front of hers. "Neko-chan? Are you okay?"

The cat was seemingly dead and, dramatically, had its tongue hanging out. Soi Fong frowned and pressed her ears against the furry animal. But her own heartbeat was thumping loudly in her chest so she wasn't able to hear the soft thump pulsing through the still alive cat.

"Neko-chan…," Soi said sadly as her eyes began to water. "Oh, neko-chan… If you were sick, why didn't you tell me?!" She brought the cat into another tight embrace as her lips began to quiver. "Now Yoruichi-sama won't have a playmate!"

She laid the cat down and had a shovel appear right out of nowhere. "I'll give you a decent burial, Neko-chan!" Finding the pit deep enough, she smiled in satisfaction and carried Yoruichi's cat body to the hole. "In you go, Neko-chan!" Soi Fong said happily and, surprisingly, dropped the cat (NOT _lay _the cat, **dropped **the cat) into the hole with a thud.

Dusting her hands with a smile she said aloud, "Now, time to bury Neko-chan!" She held up the shovel with one hand, the sun hitting it on one side, making it gleam.

Minutes after the 'burial' was done…

"Pft, pft, pft! Yuck!" Yoruichi spat dirt out of her mouth, her black fur now covered in smudges of dirt. "I clearly don't remember digging myself under the ground." She twisted her head and groaned in disbelief. "Now I'm gonna have to wash myself again! What a pain…"

She was halfway out when she heard a cry of…horror? Turning her head into the direction she heard it from, she was meet with--well would you look at that? More dirt! Spluttering, she hissed and tried to cover her eyes with her small paws.

"Ah, Neko-chan's ghost! Oh no! Neko-chan, you have to stay in your grave to past on peacefully! No Neko-chan, stop!"

"W-what?" Yoruichi said as she tried to hear whatever this person was saying. Was she just called a ghost? "L-look, " Yoruichi started as she shook her small head and tried to scramble up out of the hole, "I'm not a ghost--"

"Ahh! Neko-chan talked!"

Before Yoruichi could retort, she was seeing stars as her ears rang.

"Kitty, go back now or do you want to get hit by my shovel again?" the familiar voice demanded. "Neko-chan, I know you want to play with Yoruichi-sama but I can't get you a play date with her!"

_Play date? _the cat-Yoruichi thought wobbly, her thoughts still scattered from the blow by the shovel. _And didn't this person call me Yoruichi-sama?_ Instinct not explaining itself, she immediately turned into her normal form as the Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi Shihouin.

"Nani?! Did you just pass gas, Neko-chan?! There's so much smoke…"

"NO, I did not pass gas, Soi Fong. And I have to say, I'd rather have you calling me Yoruichi-sama then Neko-chan."

Soi Fong blinked. "What?"

As the smoke cleared, Soi Fong began turning into her old self as Yoruichi's figure came into view. "I think you have some enlightenment to do." Despite the trouble Yoruichi was in, she had an amused expression on her face while Soi began to blush in embarrassment.

"Uh… Neko-chan was Yoruichi-sama, huh?" Soi asked nervously as she quickly hid the shovel behind her.

Yoruichi just nodded and continued to wait for the explanation with arms crossed as Soi sweated. _I'm in big trouble, aren't I?_ Soi thought meekly as she fainted from all the pressure. Too bad for Yoruichi, she'll just have to wait for Soi to come back into consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I like this chapter! The ending's not so good but the rest is okay, right?**


	6. Game Addiction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!! Do you want me to yell out to the whole world?! Do you?!**

**Title: Game Addiction**

**Summary: This chapter sets Soi Fong and Yoruichi in a **_**normal**_** life; without shinigami and hollows. Right now, Yoruichi needs her good luck charm to win the last battle that will change everything…well, so Yoruichi says. Beware, may be a little OOC.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soi Fooooong!!"

Yoruichi's loud call drifted upstairs where her friend slept and unfortunately for her, she had forgotten to close her door. The short black-haired girl groaned in bed as she heard her name being called once more.

"Shut UP, Yoruichi!! I'm trying to catch some sleep here!!" She tiredly answered back as she hid underneath her fluffy pillow with a few dark mumbles here and there.

"Then why didn't you sleep earlier?!" Yoruichi yelled, her eyes still focused on the flat screen TV as her hands pressed buttons.

"I'm not nocturnal, Yoruichi!" was Soi Fong's retort. In her head, she thought grimly, _If this keeps up, I won't be able to fall back asleep for a few good hours! Damn, I just had to buy her a PlayStation…_

"PLEASE Soi Fong!!"

Angry, she yelled out, "NO!" and tensed for the next loud yell when none came. Grateful and relieved for the silence, she sighed and slumped back into her pillows…until she felt something jump her. "Yoruichi!" she yelped and indeed it was and what was more, she had a pout on her face. How the hell did the woman get here so fast?

"C'mon, Soi Fong," she whined, "I need my good luck charm for this…" Her bottom lip quivered and she now had puppy eyes. "Please?"

Soi only sighed and closed her eyes briefly. She took a deep breath and said, "Fine." She glared at the over joyful face above hers. "Let's get this over with so that I can rest in _complete _silence."

Yoruichi vigorously nodded her head and all but dragged Soi Fong by the arm. Once reaching the living room downstairs, she flopped down on the couch and pulled Soi into the seat next to her.

"I just know I'm gonna win with you here," the cocoa-skinned woman said happily and gave her a quick grin before un-pausing the battle.

Soi only rolled her eyes but secretly she was smiling inside. Yoruichi was always able to melt all hostile feelings she had with just a hint of that mischievous grin. Her lips quirked up into a glimpse of a smile at the thought and unconsciously laid her head on Yoruichi's shoulder which received a startled jump and slightly tense shoulders.

Yoruichi quickly glanced at Soi and returned her gaze to the screen, silently thinking that her friend looked cute and had a sudden urge to hold her. She hastily slid her arm around her waist, pulling Soi close, and returned to the controller in time to dodge a blow from her opponent.

She felt herself slowly smile at the surprisingly blissful act of embracing Soi Fong and before she knew it, she had beaten the boss with a victory cry. "Oh, yeah! The traitor has now been vanquished by my fighting skills and--"

She blinked when she felt the small figure beside her cuddle in more, heard Soi Fong sigh out her name in a sleepy mumble as that soft smile on her lips widened and hypnotized the Shihouin girl.

"Soi Fong?" Yoruichi said with a blank expression and blinking golden eyes. When no response came except for gentle breathing, she wrapped her arms around Soi's body and carried her up the stairs, her eyes glancing at Soi every few seconds till she reached her room of the house.

She stopped at the doorway. She knew if she entered Soi's private room, she'd have to let her go and leave but she didn't want that, not when she had her in her arms. Her legs refused to move any further and her hands begged to hold Soi Fong, if only a little longer.

Finally, her sly side came up with an idea. Why not sleep with her? Surely Soi Fong wouldn't mind. It wasn't as if they would be sleeping without clothes, just… The mention without clothes instantly gave her a naughty idea but she quickly ushered it away before a plan began unraveling in her mind.

"I'll just sleep with her," Yoruichi decided and before she could consider it any longer, she stepped in and walked up to the bed, closing the door behind her before setting Soi down and laying beside her.

"Night Soi," the older of the two said with a yawn as she snuggled into her while wrapping an arm around the girl's slim waist. _Heh heh, I can't wait to see Soi's reaction in the morning_, she thought gleefully with that same mischief Soi was drawn to and immediately fell into a deep sleep. She had been playing 3 whole days straight without sleep, after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Watch out for my crappy endings! They naturally suck…and look! The story turned out to be different than what I expected it to. It's still good though, right? RIGHT?! **


	7. Negotiation

**Disclaimer: (takes a deep breath) I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!! …Did you hear me? I actually yelled that out so… (blushes) Uh, guess I got bonked on the head for nothing then (sister watching a movie beside me).**

**Title: Negotiation **

**Summary: Yoruichi has a present for her little bee. Soi Fong, on the other hand, has a different name for it…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hah…hah…hah!" Soi panted as she frantically looked left and right. Finding a place to hide and revive her strength (or stamina), she scurried into the shadows and waited while desperately trying to quiet her ragged breaths.

_I can't believe the woman's still chasing after me!_ Soi thought bewildered. _She's still searching for me and it's already been hours now! When will she give up?_

Soi shook her head and leaned against the wall behind her. "All this for sake," she breathed out, "She's really sophisticated into getting what she wants."

_Flashback_

"_Soi Fong!"_

_The woman sitting on the couch turned her head slightly to find a grinning Yoruichi staring at her from the kitchen. "…Yes?" Soi asked, somewhat puzzled but instinct told her to be wary._

_Yoruichi's grin slowly widened and at the same time, so did Soi's fear. "I have a present for you," she answered as she strode forward, hands behind her back._

_Soi's grey eyes flickered to the woman's hidden hands and back to Yoruichi's face. "A present?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and growing suspicion, "Mind telling me why you would give me such a thing?"_

"_Oh, I think you'll know once you see it," the goddess said slyly as she crept closer until she was right in front of the petite woman. Soi quickly looked for a way to escape but she cursed silently when she saw that the cocoa-skinned woman had blocked all exits. _

_Her attention was brought back to the matter of hand when Yoruichi leaned forward too close for comfort. The woman's grin turned into a smirk as Soi's cheeks burned._

_As this close proximity distracted the captain, Yoruichi quickly cuffed the short-haired woman and jumped back before Soi could come to her senses and jump her for the key._

"_What?" Soi said in slight confusion as she brought her hands in front of her, shaking it as the cuffs rattled on her wrists. Frowning, she looked to Yoruichi. "If this is my present, I don't know what to think of it."_

"_Oh no," Yoruichi chuckled with an evil glint in her eye, "THIS, is your present." Magically, sake was brought out from behind her as she shook a bottle teasingly in front of Soi's face. "It's about time we got drunk together, don't you think?" she asked mischievously. _

_Soi, instantly knowing that words wouldn't stop the woman from doing this, stood up hastily and flash stepped out the room, panic being one of the emotions running through her veins._

_She was so desperate to escape, she tackled down the shoji door as her hands were cuffed and secretly thanked God that the door was just paper._

_End of Flashback_

The princess was close into grabbing her and had even succeeded catching her off guard, which then proceeded into her dragging a kicking and screaming Soi Fong who was able to un-cuff herself and run away again, to the older woman's amusement.

Soi, finally being able to catch her breath, stood up straightly and looked out the shadows before preparing to leave…that is till someone grabbed her shoulder. Whipping her head around, she found, to her horror, an evil grinning Yoruichi with a new weapon…Soi's favorite and ultimate camera.

This time, Yoruichi was dragging a defeated Soi Fong who was now willing to participate in the sake contest (as long as Yoruichi never touches her camera without her permission, ever again).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soi Fong sure loves her camera, huh? (grins)**


	8. Cats and their Milk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Did you notice I didn't yell it out this time? Hehehe…**

**Title: Cats and their Milk**

**Summary: Yoruichi tries to make Soi Fong buy more milk but Soi refuses. So, just how does the goddess get her milk from Soi…? Teasing.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yoruichi, I can't get you more milk."

The woman in turn placed her hands on her hips as a frown replaced the pout that was on her face. "Why not, Soi Fong? There's no more milk here…"

Soi sighed and thumped her head on the desk. "I bought TWO cartons of milk yesterday and where did they go…?" Before Yoruichi could answer, Soi Fong pointed at her stomach. "THERE, that's where they went."

Yoruichi blinked and gave a sheepish grin while Soi only crossed her arms with a frown. "Seriously, how do you drink all that milk in a day? I'd probably puke from all that milk in my stomach."

The princess just shrugged and replied, "I get by. Probably just my cat habits, maybe."

Soi sighed. "Cat habits…" She shook her head. "Sorry Yoruichi, but I think you need a break from your 'cat habits' before they become permanent."

Just as Soi was about to get busy, Yoruichi said, "But I'm not the only one who needs to drink milk, you do too!"

Unconsciously, Soi's eye twitched. "_I_ need milk?" Soi slowly turned back towards Yoruichi. "Do I _really _want to know why?"

The princess, oblivious to Soi's approaching outbreak, contemplated this with one finger on her chin and said thoughtfully, "Well, if you want to get taller then you should drink more milk and--"

"THAT'S IT YORUICHI! WE ARE _SERIOUSLY _GOING TO TAKE A BREAK FROM MILK AND IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW, I WON'T _EVER _BUY YOU YOUR MILK EVER AGAIN!!"

Yoruichi quickly placed a hand to Soi's mouth, muffling her next words. Giving her an easy smile, Yoruichi said cheerfully, "C'mon Soi Fong, I was just kidding. No need to go _crazy _every time someone says something about your height--"

"It's not about my height," Soi told her stubbornly as she whacked Yoruichi's hand away, "I just don't want you acting _too _much of a cat."

"Aww, you know I find it cute when you do that." The princess pinched Soi's cheek playfully while Soi just simply whacked it away again.

"For the 32nd time today, I am _NOT_ cute!" Soi glared up at Yoruichi with balled fists at her sides but all Yoruichi did was laugh and pull her into a hug.

"See what I mean? Oh, you're just too adorable, Soi Fong! And are you sure that was the 32nd time--"

"Yes!" Soi answered sharply as she struggled to get out of the firm hold she was in. Now this _really_ made her feel like a child. "Yoruichi will you please let me go?" Soi asked her angrily as she squirmed, but it was no use. Once Yoruichi had her there was no escape. She had experienced that before.

"Now, that's not a polite way to ask your former mentor and friend, is it?" Yoruichi grinned as she teased the woman in her arms more.

"Fine!" Soi stopped moving and took a deep breath before tiredly asking, "Yoruichi-sama, can you please, _please_ let go of me?"

Yoruichi laughed. "All right…but on one condition, seeing that you added 'sama' there…"

Soi groaned as Yoruichi only chuckled. "…What is it?" Soi asked, already having an idea of what the cat wanted.

Yoruichi looked right into Soi's grey eyes, a quirk of a smile on her lips as she told Soi the condition. "You have to buy me milk whenever I want it."

Soi instantly froze in the goddess's arms, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Milk? Is that it?" Soi asked who still couldn't believe that the condition was so easy, yet still irritating.

"Yep! A cat needs their milk, you know," she told Soi Fong seriously but with still a hint of playfulness. "So, do you agree or do I get to spend all my time with you doing--"

"N-no!" Soi blurted out, her cheeks burning hotter as each second passed by. "I'll go buy you your milk and…you let go of me. All right?" She looked up at her cautiously.

Yoruichi's expression held much amusement but nodded. "All right. As much as spending time with you is fun, I need my daily cup of milk." The princess smiled as she let go.

"You know Yoruichi, I still can't believe you'd do all this trouble just for some milk." Soi shook her head as she turned to look at her. Right when she opened her mouth to say another thing about Yoruichi's milk, the goddess swiftly cut her off.

"When you go out, make sure to get my favorite milk, 'kay?" Soi blinked as Yoruichi made her way to the bedroom. "When I wake up, make sure my milk is ready for me!"

"Hey, wait! I wasn't…" The captain sighed as Yoruichi's profile disappeared. Then she heard the woman say something else again.

"If I don't find my milk, you're gonna be in big trouble Soi Fong! A cat takes revenge seriously, just so you know!"

Yoruichi heard her groan from the bedroom and giggled. Oh, how she loved to tease her little bee and not only that, but this time she gets a prize.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoruichi's so evil. :P**


	9. Reminiscence of A Certain Person

**Title: Reminiscence of A Certain Person**

**Summary: Soi and Yoruichi thinking of each other. Set years after Urahara's exile.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I…couldn't feel when she left. Maybe I should've expected it; with Urahara's case and all. He's her childhood friend, if I remember correctly. I should've known she would've ran with him…away from all the problems brought upon her. She couldn't have her own life because she was born in a high noble class. I couldn't have my own life because I was born in the Fong family. We only had one similarity but it might as well have been a big one.

I started to hate her, _curse _her. And sometimes I would think, Is this right? Does she feel as miserable as me? Then I would get all torn up again and my heart would break just when it was starting to rebuild. She was my highest joy, as well as my utmost pain. I love her so much…it hurts to think of her when she's gone.

But I think again, Is it really love? Or was it just an illusion born out of a great degree of admiration? It could be that or the other. Either way, it feels like I'm lying to myself. It wasn't just because I couldn't feel anymore. I just didn't know what I should feel. Feelings were useless now--a burden all it was.

There wasn't anything to live for anymore. I only have my duty as captain and the last scraps of honor. I still had something left, at least. I trained and trained. My thoughts came up again, stirred up by the pink petals surrounding me. Will she ever come back? I wonder this so many times and then I wonder about something else… Will it ever be the same when she does? How will I feel…and what will I do?

Then I sink down to my knees. What if the reason she comes back…isn't me? Does she even think of me at all…? I look up at the full moon and wonder, Does she see the same moon as I do?

----------------------------------------------

When she left, she didn't look back. Now, she wonders if she should have. Her little bee pops in her mind at the most unexpected of times. It bewildered her, that's for sure. There was this ache inside her… This heartbreaking, painful, ache. And what was even more bewildering, was that she seemed to accept this ache, let it consume her body like a wildfire.

But sooner or later, she wonders what this ache means, and who or what it is for. Soi Fong popped in her mind once more, the little girl she knew must be different from the picture in her head. Soi Fong isn't a girl anymore. She's a woman. A woman who she might not ever be able to meet…

This time her heart twinges at this realization. She wasn't technically banished from Soul Society like Kisuke, so she would be able to go back and visit, right? Kisuke wouldn't mind and she was sure her little bee would be ecstatic to see her again.

Then her heart drops again. Soi Fong has changed and Kisuke would be worried about her and may even question why she went with him if she already wants to go back to Soul Society so soon. Then she remembers why she never told Soi any of this. She didn't want to involve her, put her in danger. That's why. So if she went there now…she had might as well confessed that night years ago.

Yoruichi was miserable. Her freedom was something she had always wanted. But Soi… Soi was probably the one person who would ever be loved by this goddess. And at the moment, Soi's love looked like the most prized possession Yoruichi has ever known…and she blew it. The girl's heart was crushed and the pieces fell. It would take time to find them and put them together.

Her eyes looked out towards the night sky from the window. Soi Fong would be training right now…


	10. Kit Kat, not Kitty Kat

**Title: Kit Kat, not Kitty Kat**

**Summary: Yoruichi wonders about why the hell Kit Kat calls themselves that, when there is no cat. Soi Fong thinks the woman makes no sense at all. Do you?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Soi Fong?"

"Hm?"

"Why is this chocolate called Kit Kat?"

The captain looked up from her usual work and saw Yoruichi sitting on the couch looking at said chocolate with curiosity. "Don't know." And she resumed her work.

"Did you know that if you added 'ty' to Kit, you'll get 'Kitty Kat'?" The goddess turned her head and watched as Soi gave her a peculiar expression.

"Thanks for telling me but I don't really care."

The tanned woman frowned. "I do and what I wanna know is why they call themselves Kit Kat when there is not cat. It's just chocolate wrapped in red paper." She held up the bar of chocolate and waved it a little just to give Soi a point. "See? No cat logo; just red paper."

Soi sighed. Then she heard, "You know, I ought a but these chocolates since you're buying my milk." A frown came upon Soi's face. "What? Why?"

"Cause it has 'Kit Kat' on the cover. You can have my chocolates if you want, Soi Fong. That way, we both get something out of this." Yoruichi grinned.

But Soi only sweat dropped. "But, wouldn't you rather want the chocolate? Besides, it has Kit Kat written on it as well, you know."

The older woman blinked and a stupid look crossed her face. "Oh, yeah… That's right…" She kept nodding to herself and thinking, saying, "Oh, yeah…"

Soi thumped her head on the desk and knew it won't be the last time she does. Seriously, she doesn't know where this conversation will lead to.

"Hey Soi, maybe we should make our own Kit Kat with our own logo." A devious grin suddenly took form on her lips.

Soi had on a horrified look instead. "Wouldn't that be illegal, Yoruichi-sama?"

The goddess just shrugged and just as Soi predicted, thumped her head on the desk. Hard.

"Hey Soi, are you all right?"


End file.
